


The Shirt

by helsinkibaby



Series: something about the way you look [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nell has a thing for firefighters. Callen’s just gone undercover as one.
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Series: something about the way you look [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210235
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep to 7.23 “Where There’s Smoke”

It was late at the end of the day and the mission was deserted when Callen made his way up to Ops and the one other person still left in the building. Nell didn’t turn around when he entered although she must have known he was there. The doors opening would have been her first clue, as well as the lingering scent of smoke that a boat shed shower hadn’t come close to eliminating. 

He looked at her for a long moment as she went about her business, admiring the view.

Then, hopefully before it got creepy, he spoke. 

“So, I have a question.” 

“Okay...” Nell turned towards him, not missing a beat. She drew the word out, the seventeen extra syllables showing her confusion. 

“We’ve been together for two years now,” he pointed out as he crossed the room to stand behind her. 

“Not a question, but true.” She leaned back against him, letting him support her weight as he rested his hands on her hips. 

Callen continued as if she hadn’t spoken. He’d learned, in those two years or even before, that the best way to deal with her smart-assery was to not give into it. “You are the most stable long-term relationship I’ve had in my adult life.”

She snickered, turning in his arms. “I’m telling Sam you said that.” 

Maybe it was the glint in her eyes as she stared up at him that made him forget about ignoring such smart-assery. Or maybe it was the way her hands moved to his chest, one of them playing with the buttons of his shirt. It could even have been the way she was pressing herself against him. Either way, the words, “I don’t do this with Sam,” came from his lips, accompanied by his hands sliding around and down to the curve of her ass, by his lips meeting hers in a kiss that made it abundantly clear that they were the last two in the building. 

When he pulled back, her lips were curved in a smile. “Good to know,” she said and it took him a second to remember the details of their conversation. 

“So, given all that...” His hands rested comfortably on the small of her back now, his fingers laced together. “How is this the first I’m heading that you’ve got a thing for firefighters?” 

He was grinning by the time he finished and the grin only widened as she groaned, dropped her head against his chest. “I’m going to kill Eric,” was what he thought she muttered, it was a fairly good guess anyway. When she lifted her head and met his gaze again, there was a pink tinge high on her cheekbones that he found adorable. “Can we forget all about that?” 

She must have know that that wasn’t an option. Raising his eyebrow, he asked, “So I shouldn’t have kept the uniform then?” 

Nell blinked. “You did?”

He shrugged without loosening his grip on her. “Shirt has my name on it,” he reminded her. “Not as if anyone else could use it.” 

The look on her face could only be described as mild interest. “And what were you thinking of doing with that shirt?”

The way she swayed in his arms told him she had a pretty good idea, as did the way her arms tightened around his waist. “I’m sure we’ll come up with something,” he said mildly, dipping his head and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

The little noise of satisfaction she made was a sure fire indicator of assent. “I have to admit...” She ran her hands up and down his back, then around his waist, sliding up his chest to curl around his shoulders. “I did enjoy seeing you dressed like that...” She pressed her lips together but he could still see the telltale twitch. “It was... dare I say... hot?” 

The twitch became a full blown grin as he rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Fire related puns? Really? I run into a burning building and that’s what I get?” 

“Well...” This time there was more than interest on her face. “Not all...” Rising up on her toes, she brought her lips to his in a kiss that started off deep and dirty and showed all the hallmarks of continuing in that vein. Only the fact that they were in Ops and Hetty would surely know if they got carried away had Callen pulling back. 

“Let’s go home,” he said and she smiled like the cat who’d got the cream. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
